fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Die Hoffung stirbt zuletzt
Ich kann das Ganze noch immer nicht glauben. Das übertrifft jede Daily-Soap, jeden Kinofilm und jedes Buch. Naja, zumindest übertrifft es mein Vorstellungsvermögen. Vielleicht sollte ich selbst einmal darüber schreiben. Wenn meine kleine Geschichte ihr hoffentlich schönes Ende gefunden hat. Aber jetzt muss ich erstmal den Bus erwischen. Wenn er denn mal kommen würde… Schon 10 Minuten Verspätung! Aber was sind schon 10 Minuten im Vergleich zu 22 Jahren? Die paar Minuten kann ich warten. Das hat keine Eile. Hauptsache er kommt. Schon witzig. Wie angenervt die Leute hier ausschauen. Immer diese Hektik, dieser Stress. Lehnt euch zurück, wartet 22 Jahre und auch ihr findet den wahren Schatz - Geduld. Aber das scheint hier niemanden zu interessieren. Die schauen aus als würden sie einen gleich fressen. Hoffentlich kommt bald der Bus. Langsam bekomme ich Angst. Der Kerl hinten in der Ecke schaut aus wie ein potentieller stressbedingter Psycho-Mörder. Brummelt vor sich hin und schaut drein als würde er zum Mittag eine deftige Portion Kinder fressen. Eine Minute noch und er packt seine Kalaschnikow aus und bringt uns alle um. Wehe dem Busfahrer, der 2 Minuten später, einen Haufen Kunden abholen möchte aber nur einen Berg Leichen vorfinden wird. Und alles nur aufgrund dieser verfickt gestressten Gesellschaft. Ich zitiere ja nur ungern solch profane und billige Sprüche, aber hier passt er hervorragend: „Take it easy!“ Ah, da kommt auch schon der Bus. Mein Leben ist vorerst gerettet. Kein Psycho-Killer für mich. Ohja, da fangen sie auch schon wieder an zu drängeln. Und an vorderster Front der metzelnde Kerl aus der Ecke. Heute gibt’s wohl keine Leichen für ihn, muss sich mit ausgerissenen Ärmen und Beinen zufrieden geben. Krass, der geht ab wie ein Stier. „Mensch! Lass die Leute am Leben du Freak!“ Das hab ich natürlich nur mir selbst zugeschrien. Hab heute noch Großes vor und da brauch ich verdammt noch mal all meine Gliedmaßen. Würd einen ziemlich schlechten Eindruck machen wenn ich da plötzlich nach 22 Jahren humpelnd und ohne Bein vor der Tür aufkreuz. Nee, nee, da riskier ich nichts. Ich schlender lieber ganz gemütlich in den überfüllten Bus und versuch, lässig wie ich bin, nicht gleich auf der Stelle in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Juhu! Hab ich mir mal wieder die Endstation ausgesucht. Und damit gleichbedeutend: Ich darf erstmal warten… Ah, da wird ja ein Platz frei, wenn der metzelnde Stier nicht in der nähe ist, dann hol ich mir den gleich mal. Ideal, der Psycho sitzt zwei Reihen weiter vorne. Den hab ich nur ungern in meinem Rücken. Ach, ich kanns noch immer nicht glauben. Mein Traum wird wahr. Endlich! Endlich… Schon merkwürdig wie das ganze entstanden ist. Aus heiterem Himmel ruft meine Mutter an und beichtet mir mit Tränkengetränkter Stimme das Unglaubliche. Warum? Solange hat sie nichts gesagt, solange mich hingehalten und solange belogen. Und auf einmal, schlägt der Donner der gewaltigen Wahrheit über mich ein. Zerschmettert das einstige Bild und serviert mir einen Haufen kleiner Puzzle-Teile. Nein, meiner Mutter werfe ich nichts vor. Sie hatte es schwer genug. Nein! Sie trifft keine Schuld und letztendlich hat sie mir ja reinen Wein eingeschenkt. Ohne sie würd ich noch immer einer Lüge glauben schenken. Aber das diese Beichte mein Leben auf den Kopf stellen würde, war klar. 22 Jahre bin ich alt, und erst jetzt erfahre ich dass am Leben ist. Dass er nicht kurz nach meiner Geburt bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen ist und dass er hier in dieser Stadt ein neues zuhause gefunden hat. Aber warum hat er sich kein einziges mal gemeldet? Bedeute ich ihm so wenig? Weiß er überhaupt wer ich bin? Ist es überhaupt die richtige Entscheidung ihn aufzusuchen? Ein klares JA! Mein Leben lang habe ich auf die Chance gewartet ihn kennen zu lernen. Jetzt endlich habe ich die Möglichkeit und diese werde ich auch schöpfen! Endlich treffe ich meinen Vater… Endstation. Jetzt heißt es aussteigen und dem Ungewissen Gewissheit geben. Oh mann, ich merk schon wie meine Beine anfangen zu zittern. Hey, „take it easy“! Ach scheiße, scheiß auf solche Sprüche, die kann ich jetzt echt nicht gebrauchen. Heute ist der bedeutenste Tag in meinem Leben. Jetzt oder nie. Da is ja auch schon die Hausnummer 6. Da wär ich also. Soll ich da wirklich rein? Er hat keine Ahnung dass ich komm, geschweige denn wer ich bin. Verdammt, ich glaub ich dreh wieder um. Ich kann das nicht. Hätt ich ihn doch wenigstens angerufen und ihn vorgewarnt. Das endet in einer Katastrophe. 22 Jahre ging es gut, ich muss es mir jetzt echt nicht selbst versauen. Was wenn meine Vorstellungen komplett daneben liegen? Wenn er nicht mein Vater sein will und mich rauswirft? Nein! Ich hau ab. Das ist alles ganz anders wie gedacht. Ich kann da doch nicht einfach einlaufen und fröhlich auf ihn zugehen und sagen: „Hi Papa altes Haus. Lang nicht mehr gesehen. Wie gehts? Alles klar?“ Ich pack das nicht. Mein Körper fühlt sich an wie durchgekaut und ausgespuckt. Ich kotz gleich. Nein! Ich geh da nicht rein. Auch wenn da mein Vater wohnt. Nein! Das wars, ich geh zurück zur Bushaltestelle und fahr nach Hause. Ich will hier nicht rein. Nein! Nein! Nein! Will ich wirklich nicht? Doch ich will, aber ich trau mich nicht. Was soll ich denn machen??? Das geht doch nicht… Noch ein Stockwerk dann bin ich da. Hier stehts auch schon. Peter Steiner. Mein Vater. Was mich erwarten wird? Wie er ausschauen wird? Wie er reagieren wird? Jetzt ist alles zu spät. Mein Herz pocht als wolle es meinen Körper verlassen und draußen auf der Straße weiterspielen. Hätte der Psycho vom Bus mir doch wenigstens meine Arme abgeschlagen, dann wär da wenigstens Ruhe. Ok, reiß dich zusammen. Da ist die Klingel, da deine Hand und hier verdammt noch mal der Wille um das zu Ende zu bringen weshalb du hier bist!!! Auf geht’s… Scheint keiner da zu sein. Keine Ahnung was ich jetzt denken soll. Bin ich enttäuscht? Bin ich vielleicht sogar froh? Nein, froh sicherlich nicht. Ich bin hier und jetzt will ich meinen Vater auch kennen lernen. Komme was wolle. Ich hab Zeit. Irgendwann kommt er schon. Ob ich auf Herrn Steiner warte? Ja klar. Warum will die komische Lady aus der Nachbarswohnung das überhaupt wissen? Wie bitte? Ich versteh Sie nicht ganz? Was??? Ich glaub ich muss mich kurz hinsetzen. Was sagten Sie? Herr Steiner ist gestern Mittag verstorben? Kategorie:Autor =G8= chorus Kategorie:Innerer Monolog